Gas turbine combustors are the subject of continual improvement, to provide better cooling, better mixing, better fuel efficiency, better performance, etc. at a lower cost. For example, heat shields are known to provide better protection to the combustor, but heat shields also require cooling. Although heat shield cooling schemes are known in the art, there is a continuing need for improvement.